Getting what you want
by darkangeloblivion
Summary: Just something I put together about what I'd like to see happen. Contains Yusuke and Hiei yaoiness(my favorite kind) Oh, and there doesn't seem to be a plot, I could've swore there was, but when I looked it was missing.
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.... if I did I could make Yusuke and Hiei do lots of fun things together, but sadly I still don't. So please don't sue me cause then I wouldn't have money to buy more episodes, then I'd be really sad :(

"Is there something I can help you with detective"  
Man, Hiei me staring again, he's so gonna kick my ass if I keep slipping up like this.  
"Just wondering if you're o.k., that was a pretty tough demon"  
"Only to a weakling human"  
And here comes the I'm better than everyone attitude again, trying to cover up that he actually did have a hard time with that fight. He can be so irritating sometimes. So, if I can't stand him so much, why do I keep looking at him? I mean, sure, anyone would be impressed with how well he fights, or how well defined he is for being so small. But come on, this is Hiei I'm talking about. I am not thinking about him like that. Really, if I say it enough I might even believe it.  
"Your stareing again. I can remove your eyes for you if you need help stopping"  
He's SMIRKING!! I think he's makeing fun of me. Stupid bastard. Well theres only one thing to do now. Glare at him and walk off. I needed to get home anyways. As much as I hate being alone mom is out with those weird friends of hers and someone needs to watch the house. Maybe I can call Kurama or Kuwabara later and have them come over to hang out. 

Yusuke was stareing at me again. Whenever I catch him he always makes up a stupid excuse and starts blushing. Its a shame he can't just come right out and say what he's thinking, things are always so much easier that way. I guess I'll have to help him realize its not always hard to get what you want.

Man, I can't beleive they're both busy. Why does all the crappy stuff always happen to me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to watch some t.v.... never mind it's all too boring. Guess I'll go up stairs and think about cleaning my room, life sucks. Huh, I dont remember leaveing the window open.  
"AAHH"  
"You shouldn't leave you window unlocked, someone might try to kill you"  
"Don't sneak up on a person like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
Stepping the rest of the way out of the corner, dressed in his usuall black attire, Hiei came to stand in front of Yusuke looking up at him expectantly.  
"What are you doing here anyway, do we have another mission"  
With a mischievous smirk and a speed only he possessed, Hiei pulled the Spirit Detective into a searing kiss. Too shocked to move Yusuke just stood there with his eyes wide open, doing a wonderfull impression of a deer caught in headlights. As quickly as it began the kiss was over and Hiei was standing on the window sill.  
"What was that for?" the taller boy asked in a slightly shakey voice.  
"Hn, " was all the shorter boy said before turning around prepairing to jump out the window. As an after thought he turned around, red eyes flashing a challenge. "If you want something all you have to do is take it.... "  
With that he was gone, nothing more than a black blur in the night.  
"Well I guess tonight wasn't as boreing as I expected it to be"

The next day found the entire team together and for once it wasn't for a mission. After some tacfull pleas to koenma from Kurama (and a few threats from the rest) the team was being allowed a vacation. They were all going out to a club that Kuwabara had heard about from his friends, though how they managed to convince Hiei to come was a miracle. He was even wearing jeans and a t-shirt to blend in with all the humans(this was by far the hardest battle any of them had ever fought, the only reason they managed to win was Kurama's brilliant plan of bribeing Hiei with 'sweet snow'). Now they were all standing in front of the club waiting to get in and Hiei was starting to growl as people pushed in against him. Thankfully they all got into the club without anyone dieing and Yusuke agreed to take first watch on Hiei promiseing not to let him run amuck. They sat quietly in a corner booth watching the other two have fun for a while before either of them finally spoke.  
"Did you mean what you said"  
The question took Hiei slightly by surprise as he hadn't been expecting Yusuke to speak anytime soon. A glance at the spirit detective revealed a guarded expression.  
"I never make useless chatter to fill the air"  
A few more moments of silence ensued before the taller boy was able to figure out what was meant by that. Suddenly Hiei found himself pulled across the booth nearly into Yusuke's lap.  
"I'll have to take you at your word then"  
Then Yusuke closed the disstance between their mouths and they began a smoldering battle for dominancy. They came apart needing to breath, both pairs of eyes blazeing. Before Yusuke knew what was happening Hiei was straddling his lap and kissing him again only stopping so he could nip his way down the neck before him. Never one to sit still for too long Yusuke began to explore Hiei's chest and back under his shirt.  
"Well, that's certainly one way of keeping him from killing people, though I don't think you could save Kuwabara from him if he see's you two like this" came a pleasantly teasing voice.  
The two boys were apart in a flash glareing at their redheaded friend who was smileing down at them.  
"You do realize that you have bad timeing don't you fox"  
"Yes, but I thought you might like to know that your show was attracting quite and audience"  
Stepping out of their view of the club Kurama gestured towards the groups of people closest to them that had indeed been watching(some of them even drooling at) the boys display.  
"Uhm, maybe we should go now Hiei"  
"Is your mother still gone"  
Yususke spared a sidewards glance at the little fire demons naughty smirk before nodding numbly and scrambling quickly out of the booth much to Kurama's amusement.

The walk back to the detectives appartment went by quickly, though it seemed to take forever. As they shut the door behind them Yusuke suddenly became nervous.  
"What's wrong, lost your nerve"  
As Yusuke turned to respond, not exactly sure what he was going to say, he suddenly found himself knocked onto the floor a very aggressive little demon on top of him.  
"I always take what I want" was the last thing said before Hiei was kissing him again and all doubts flew from his mind. Small hands so skilled in combat proved to be equally skilled at the task they were performing now. Yusuke moaned into the kiss as Hiei's hands flitted across his chest finding every sensitive spot and exploiting it. Not being able to withstand just laying there Yusuke flipped them over and began his own attack on Hiei, nearly ripping his shirt off in the process. He found a dusky coloured nipple and beggan teasing it with his tongue, the grunts and moans comeing from below him going straight to his groin.  
"Bedroom'  
Yusuke looked up a bit puzzled at the comment due to the fact that his brain was on temporary vacation.  
"I'd rather have a bed under me before we go any further"  
"Oh, right, it's this way"  
Helping Hiei up Yusuke led him to his room as quickly as he could. As soon as the door shut they were on each other again, this time Hiei ripping off the taller boys shirt. The next to go was Yusukes pants. As he watched the little demon use his teeth to unzipp them and then pull them off along with his boxers he thought he just might die from anticipation alone. There was a blur of black and then he was stareing at a completely naked youkai on his bed waiting for him. Not needing to be told what to do for once Yusuke was on top of him almost imediatly enjoying the fact that there was no longer any clothing in their way. He gasped as Hiei lifted his hips to rub their arousals together, but the contact was to quick so he pushed back enjoying the fact that this time Hiei was gasping. "If you're going to do something with that, do it, I don't like waiting"  
"But won't I hurt you"  
One look in the blood red eyes told him he could take the pain, but if Yusuke waited any longer he might have to kill him.  
After a moments hesitation Yusuke positioned himself and pushed in with one quick movement. Hiei cried out in shocked pain and they held still for a few moments waiting for Hiei to adjust to Yusukes size. "Now"  
That one word was all it took for the spirit detective to lose his controll and start moveing, slow at first but gaining speed quickly. Yusuke couldn't imagine anything else in the world feeling better as he moved inside of his partner. Judgeing by the look on his face and the riseing volume of his voice Hiei felt the same way. They moved with the urgency of great desire, kissing, touching, and biting any part of eachother they could reach. As Yusuke was reaching the edge of the cliff and about to fall over into bliss, he felt Hiei's small hand snake between them. Looking down, the image of the small demon pleasureing himself sent him screaming over the edge. Once he was able to remember where he was he looked down at the boy beneath him, eyes closed and chest heaving, the evidence that he had reached his peak as well sticking between them.  
"Maybe we should take a shower"  
The fact that it seemed like Hiei was reading his mind wasn't what held him in place with his jaw slack, it was the fact that the other boy was actually smileing. After the smile turned into a raised eyebrow Yusuke realized he was still looking like a complete idiot on top of his friend.  
"Yeah, it's um, this way" the taller boy stood, still somewhat shocked and led him to the bathroom.  
"Well are you comeing or not?" Hiei asked as Yusuke turned to leave.  
Yusuke just nodded his head and got in behind the his smaller parnter. As shocked as he had been when Hiei had smiled at him, nothing could have prepaired him for when the little demon began to wash him.  
"What are you doing"  
"What does it look like"  
"Okay, why"  
Hiei sighed and looked up into confused chocolate eyes.  
"Do you really think that after what just happened I would still treat you like everyone else, not show you any sort of affection"  
"Um, well sorta, I thought this was nothing special for you"  
"I said I always take what I want, and I meant it. I wanted you and now I have you"  
With that said Hiei went back to scrubbing Yusuke with the washcloth like that had explained everything. The detective stood there looking more confused than ever.  
Noticeing this the little yokai stopped what he was doing once again and let out an exasperated sigh.  
"When I want something I take it, and when I take something I keep. When something is mine I treat it well. And I will treat you this way because you are now mine. Understand"  
Yusuke was shocked beyond words, he just couldn't beleive everything that was just said. Slowly he began to nod his head.  
'I think that means I'm Hiei's boyfriend' he thought with a small smile. Wait till everyone else finds out.

A/N: I'm not sure if want I to make this more than just a one shot(or if it's even worth it for that matter), so if you like the story and would like to see it continue let me know. If you like it but don't want it to go on, let me know. If you don't like it, let me know what about it you don't like so I can work on it. I think what I'm fishing for here is reviews, could be just a guess, but if you would be kind enough to click on the little blue button and tell me I'm doing wonderfull, I'm not going to stop you. After all I dont have a very big ego, but I'd really like to. 


	2. Finding out

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"What happened to Yusuke and Hiei last night, I mean one minute they're there and the next minute they're gone. Did Hiei go on a killing spree after all?" Kuwabara was indeed very confused this morning. He had a great time at the club last night, but he was a little worried about where Yusuke went, he was usually the last to be drug out of a party.  
Kurama just gave him one of those knowing smiles as they continued towards Genkai's where they had all agreed to meet this morning. Upon arrival they were both shocked to see Yusuke and Hiei already there, especially since the detective never arrived anywhere on time, much less early. "Hey shrimp, where did you disappear to last night? You didn't kill anyone did…. IS THAT A HICKEY?!?" As Kuwabara stood there pointing at Hiei's neck the other three boys stared at him with their jaws on the floor before turning their gaze onto Hiei's neck. There was indeed quite an impressive love bite just above the collar of the yokai's coat. "Yes, well it does seem as though he does, doesn't it?" Kurama muttered casting a knowing glance in Yusuke's direction.  
"So that's what happened to you last night, huh shorty? Who is she?" Hiei just glared at the great oaf, though Kuwabara didn't seem to notice. He just kept going instead.  
"How did you find a girl your size? Was it a demon? Has to be, can't imagine a human girl actually liking you. Ewww…. Bad image!!!" "Relax, if you think too hard your head might explode, besides if he wants you to know, he'll tell you." Yusuke said while giving Hiei a questioning look, which Kuwabara caught, sort of.  
"You know who it is don't you? I bet you do too don't you Kurama? Tell me who it is, I'm tired of always being the last one to know!" "That's because your mouth is bigger than your head is you baka. If I want you involved in my buisiness, then I'll tell you," Hiei said with a sneer.  
"Hello! Well, don't you four look cheery." the infamous blue haired pilot of the river Styx said, smiling at them from about four feet off the ground.  
"Boton, what have I told you about doing that! I'm going to wind up having a heart attach before I turn twenty! What are you doing here anyways, you better not have another case for us." At the look Yusuke was giving her Boton eeped and tried to hide behind her oar.  
"No, as you assistant, with you on vacation so am I." At her statement the other four visibly relaxed.  
"Well, now that everyone is calmed down, what had you panties all in a bunch before I got here?" At her question Kuwabara immediately pointed to Hiei's neck.  
"Oh, what happened, do you need me to heal that for you?" Boton asked, slowly approaching Hiei.  
"You touch me and you die." Boton's progress abruptly stopped.  
"Geez, even I know what that is," Kuwabara stated, giving Boton a lopsided smile.  
At Boton's obvious confusion Kurama leaned over and whispered into her ear. Everyone watched as realization dawned on her and a blush spread across her cheeks.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have better thing to do than explain myself to you," with that said, Hiei disappeared in a blur of black. "Now see what you've done. Leave him alone, if he wants you to know who it is, he'll tell you," Yusuke yelled before also leaving.  
"Man, what got him up in a huff, it's not like I said anything about him." Kuwabara mumbled before making his own way home.  
Boton seemed deep in thought about what Kuwabara had just said before looking at Kurama with wide eyes.  
"You can't be serious! Yusuke?!" Kurama just shrugged and walked away.

A/N: I wanted to give a big thank you to the people who reviewed for me, this chapter wouldn't have been possible without you (wipes tears out of the corners of eyes). No, really, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter too, I promise to have another one up sometime soon. Oh, almost forgot, I also promise to include a lemon scene where Yusuke bottoms, but I don't know when that will happen. 


End file.
